Wings of Fire - Truth or Dare!
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: One day, the Dragonets of Destiny are bored, so they sit around a fire and do nothing. But then, Sunny gets the fabulous idea of a Truth or Dare show! And, the best part, is that you, the community, can give them the truths and dares in the reviews! :D Sunny will read out a truth or dare that I have picked to the dragonet you asked the truth/dare to.
1. Chapter 1

**Wings of Fire - TRUTH OR DARE!**

The dragonets were sitting around a fire. And they, frankly, were bored.

"What should we do?" asked Clay, nomming on a chicken leg.

"I don't know," said Tsunami, gazing into the dancing flames.

The five sat in silence for a few moments.

"I have an idea!" chirped Sunny, smiling.

"What?" asked Glory, her scales shifting into purple and orange.

"We should play a truth or dare show!" said Sunny excitedly.

"Great," said Tsunami, seeming less excited. "I dare Starflight to not lecture us for a day."

Sunny frowned. "No! We don't ask the dares and truths; it's the ones out THERE who ask us!"

They all seemed confused. "Who are 'the ones'?" asked Glory.

"The reviewers!" said Sunny. "Ugh... Whatever, you don't know how to break the fourth wall."

"Huh? What's the 'fourth wall'?" asked Glory, more confused than ever.

"Never mind! The point is, other dragons ask us dares and truths and we have to answer." All of a sudden, the wind began to blow. A small slip of paper with writing on it flew into Sunny's talons.

She smiled. "Hey, look! One dragon has a dare; or is a truth? for us already! Here goes..."

 **...The dare/truth Sunny is reading out could be YOUR dare/truth! In the reviews, you guys have to ask a dare or a truth, and Sunny will read it out to whatever dragonet of destiny you asked! I will pick the one that seems the one I am most willing to answer, so get creative and ask away! :D Peace for now! P.S, please don't ask any truths or dares that spoil the second series or winglets or Darkstalker, as I have only read the first five books!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Glory Dare

**Wings of Fire - Truth or Dare! - Chapter Two**

 **A/N: Finally, a PM! :D**

"Ugh, it's been forever since we've had anyone give us a truth or dare," Glory said.

"Yeah, and we still have nothing to do!" Tsunami said, exasperated.

Sunny was about to encourage everyone to have high hopes when she heard a rustling sound.

"Wait, guys," she said. "Did you hear that?"

The wind blew a slip of paper into Starflight's talons. "Oh, look! A truth!" Sunny said, smiling as she ran towards the blind NightWing. "It's from Leederlee, Starflight. It's for Glory, and it asks if she likes Deathbringer in _that_ way."

Glory's green eyes widened as an embarrassed rose-pink drifted through her scales. "Um - well - of course not!" she spat, forcing an angry red and an annoyed emerald to spread through her scales. "Why would I like him?! He's the most annoying NightWing on the planet, and that's saying something! I would never like him, not in a million years!"

Sunny's smirk grew wider. "Of course you don't like him," she said sarcastically.

"Glory and Deathbringer, flyin' in the sky-" Tsunami started singing, before Glory bared her venom-spitting fangs at her threateningly.

"Don't make me use these!"

"You mean your magical death spit?" Sunny asked.

Red started to flow through Glory's scales, except this time she was genuinely angry.

The SandWing-NightWing hybrid chuckled. "Well, that's all for today! I can't wait to see the other truths and dares we'll get!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Sunny Dares

**Wings of FIRE - TRUTH OR DARE! 2**

"...Okay, here's one from 'Prime Minister of the Pears' again," said Glory, reading out loud from another slip of paper. " 'Sorry for making you look all *over the place!' Well, we forgive you. 'I dare Sunny to become a master of Karate.' " Glory looked over at Sunny. "What's karate?" The SandWing/NightWing hybrid shrugged.

Glory looked over at Starflight and asked the same question, but he just said, "I don't know."

After a while of looking at scrolls, the duo finally found out what karate was. "We should work you up to the black belt. We don't know any karate masters so I'll let Tsunami train you, since she's good at fighting techniques."

Tsunami and Sunny soon found themselves in a training room wearing karate gis. "Alright then! We'll start with a lesson that should be easy for you. But before we do that we need to do a traditional bow." Tsunami and Sunny both bowed.

"Okay. Today I'll be showing you block and counter techniques. There are three ranges which I'll be showing you today. First the middle range; punching. Second are striking techniques and third are kicking techniques at a longer range. Let's start with the middle range."

Tsunami punched the air in front of her. "Now, punch the air not in front of you, but punch it as if you just accomplished something or got something you wanted successfully." Sunny punched the air as so and her arm and Tsunami's arm struck. "This is a good technique if you want to block your opponent and catch them in surprise, though no one gets struck. This is a good opportunity to punch your opponent in the belly." Sunny did so, but not so painfully enough Tsunami ended up with an injury.

"Karate moves are often accompanied by a battle cry, such as, 'Hi-ya!' or something like that. Let's try that again but with battle cries and faster."

They did it again but with battle cries added.

Tsunami punched the air in front of her once more. "Now, strike forward." Sunny did it and their arms both struck. Then Sunny punched Tsunami in the belly.

They tried it again faster and with battle cries.

"Now, here's the last punching technique in the middle range," said Tsunami. She kicked the air as if she was trying to kick Sunny. "Now, punch me in the belly like you did last time." Sunny did so.

They did it again faster and with battle cries.

"Alright. Now we're going to learn striking techniques. Punch the air in front of you like I did." Sunny did so. "Good. Now strike my arm." Sunny did so, but there was a catch. Tsunami grabbed Sunny's arm before it could strike her, then with the other arm Tsunami struck Sunny's neck with her elbow, but it didn't touch her neck as this was simply a training session.

"This is a useful technique if your opponent tries using middle range fighting techniques, and a good way to take them by surprise," explained Tsunami.

They did it again, faster and with battle cries.

"Okay. Now, try to punch me." Sunny did so but without warning, Tsunami quickly pretended to slice her neck off with only her talon. "This technique is basically as useful as the last one," explained Tsunami.

They did it faster and with battle cries.

"Now we enter the final long range, with kicking techniques," said Tsunami.

"Now, try to kick me." Sunny did it but Tsunami quickly struck Sunny with her elbow. "It's similar to the third middle range technique. Now let's try it again faster and with battle cries."

Afterwards, Tsunami said, "Strike your arm with mine, then kick me." Sunny did so and her foot was mere inches away from Tsunami's face.

They did it faster with battle cries.

"Here is a more simpler one, but alot more painful in an actual battle," said Tsunami.

She punched Sunny but Sunny kicked her face. They did it again faster but with battle cries.

Tsunami tried to kick Sunny, but the little dragon swiftly dodged. Then Sunny kicked Tsunami in the face. "This is a clever technique," said Tsunami. "If your opponent tries using kicking techniques, dodge, then counterattack. It's useful in battle if an opponent tries to overcome you."

They tried it again, faster and with battle cries...

They then bowed to each other.

"That's it for block techniques," said Tsunami. "I'll mark a success in your scroll."

Sunny smiled.

"Here is your white belt." Tsunami grabbed a long white ribbon and tied it around Sunny's waist. "Now, we learn advanced blocking techniques..."

Sunny and Tsunami were learning karate techniques for the rest of the day, and in no time at all Sunny gained her black belt and was now an official master in karate.

"Wow," said Tsunami, smiling. "I'm impressed. For being the last one to hatch, you learned karate faster than I did! Now, I'm going to give you an example battle. I will be your opponent, and, since it is not a training session, I won't show any mercy."

Sunny barely managed not to gulp.

Sunny reached her arm over to possibly slap Tsunami across the cheek to leave her stunned just long enough for her to inflict furthur damage onto the SeaWing. But Tsunami had other plans. She grabbed Sunny's wrist and pushed her to the ground. Tsunami had pushed her moderately hard enough. It didn't inflict much damage but her shoulders ached now. She got up weakly. Tsunami already looked prepared for any surprise attacks.

Sunny tried to do a lunge punch, but Tsunami swiftly dodged and gave Sunny a blow to the face with a kick. Sunny barely had enough time to think and got knocked backwards. She got up and she noticed she had a rug burn on her elbow. She looked over at Tsunami and groaned in pain. She weakly got up, then readied her fists.

With a battle cry, Tsunami spun around and did a leg kick, but Sunny managed to dodge and she punched Tsunami in the face. This left her stunned enough to give her a blow in the stomach, sending Tsunami backwards. Tsunami got up, then charged towards Sunny. But Sunny spun back and kicked her in the back.

Tsunami got up, not too heavily damaged. If the battle ended now Tsunami would still be considered the winner of this round. Sunny just needed a few more kicks and blows to be announced winner...

She kicked and punched then grabbed Tsunami's wrist and pushed her to the ground, adding more weight to the knee that was laying on top of her shoulders. Feeling weakened, Tsunami got up with a stumble and a groan. "...You won," she said, then she fell back. Sunny quickly caught her.

Sunny smiled. "Glory, what's the next dare?"

"Well, 'AshEmber The NightWing' says: 'Hmm what about sunny has to yell at Jade* Mountain that she hates the world?' A guest writes, 'Sunny must yell out to the heavens that she hates the world! Weird idea but good job taking an old story and making it new! Keep on going!' Well, we're glad you like the story." Glory smiled, rose drifting through her scales.

Sunny gulped. "Er, we don't _have_ to do the dares... Do we?"

Glory rolled her eyes. "Of course we do! Now go to Jade Mountain and do as the dare says."

Sunny sighed. "Fine." She flew off to Jade Mountain and went to the very top. The winds were blowing fierce and the sky was overcast. "Um... Ahem. I HATE THE WORLD!" she yelled as loud as she could. She yelled so loud it echoed." Sunny took a deep breath, then flew back.

"Did you do it?" asked Glory once Sunny returned back to the cave. "Yes," said Sunny, her voice deflated.

"Well, that's the same score as last time; three dares, zero truths. Sunny, you read out the dares next time. In the meantime, we'll be waiting for more dares...


	4. Chapter 4 - All the Dragonet Dares!

**Wings of Fire - TRUTH OR DARE! 3**

"..Okay. Here's one from 'AshEmber The NightWing' again; 'You want truths?' Well, it would be nice to see them for a change. ' Okay, every dragonet has to say what their least favorite thing about everyone else is, including themselves. Good luck with Tsunami, and Glory for that matter, too'," read Sunny. "Well, I guess I'll go first. Here is a list of the things I dislike: Well, when my friends belittle me because I'm the smallest, or because I'm too cheerful. I'm tough when I need to be and when my friends are in danger, like for example when Morrowseer attacked Tsunami. And as for the cheerful thing, I'm not always cheerful. I have other emotions besides joy, ya know."

Sunny turned over to Clay. "Well, I guess you're next, Clay."

"If there's anything I hate the most, it's my friends getting hurt. I'd give up my heart and soul if that means they could live a happy life. And diets. How can any dragon in Pyrrhia last on them?"

Sunny looked over at Tsunami. "Oh boy, do I have a list of things I hate. Well, for one, I absolutely _hate_ the Talons of Peace! They kept us captive and stopped us from going outside of the cave. We didn't even know what fresh air was for the first six years of our lives! I hate Queen Scarlet, I hate the NightWings, I hate it when someone else tries to command the group, everyone knows I'M the leader of the group! I also hate Whirlpool, oh, BOY, do I hate that guy! I hate that animus-enchanted statue that tried to kill me and Auklet, I hate the SandWing sisters, I hate Glory's sarcasm, I hate the RainWing ex-queens, and my list goes on and on and on!"

Sunny looked over at Glory. "Okay, well, er, how do I start. Well, I hated it when the guardians kept calling me a lazy RainWing, and I hate getting touched. I _hate_ Queen Scarlet, I hate Morrowseer, especially for _making up_ the Prophecy, do you know how much I had to _go through_ when I believed the Prophecy was real?" Glory's scales were starting to turn red. "I hate the fact that we always end up in prisons. I think I'd very well be able to live with being thrown into a dungeon by a merciless and bloodthirsty queen."

Sunny sighed, then looked over at Starflight. "And you, Starflight?"

"Hmm... Well. I hate how Morrowseer made up the prophecy, like Glory. I think maybe if we were told that the prophecy was fake from the beginning, life wouldn't be so stressful. I hate Queen Scarlet, and, perhaps most of all, I hate my cowardice. I have been more brave lately but there's still this feeling inside of me that's eating me from the inside out. But I can get over it. At least, I think I can."

Sunny smiled. "I _know_ you can, Starflight." She rested a talon on Starflight's shoulder. He smiled.

"...And here's a truth from 'Prime Minister of the Pears' yet again; 'Fine here's a truth, Starflight do you like waffles!' " Sunny turned over to Starflight. "Well, do you?"

"I like waffles," said Starflight. "They taste pretty unusual but nice and fluffy."

"...And the score for the number of dares and truths today are 2 truths and 0 dares. That's great! But at the same time, I don't want to get overflooded with dares and truths all the time... I like to keep a balanced number. Well, Starflight you read out the dares next time. I'll make a braille version of it so you can read it with no troubles. And if you still have troubles I could read it out loud for you."

"Great," said Starflight, not really sounding enthusiastic.


	5. Author's Note

**Wings of Fire - TRUTH OR DARE! Author's Note**

Alright guys, so I have some news to break to you. As it turns out, I have been breaking some of the Content Guidelines, so now I can no longer answer to truths/dares that have been asked on a review. You may only ask a truth/dare that you have messaged me through PM. If you have asked me a truth or a dare through a review, don't be surprised if I don't answer it, because I am no longer allowed to reply to truths and dares that have been asked through a review, only through PM. Plus, I have to replace chapter two because I am using other people's fanfictions on my story, and I'm pretty sure that's not allowed here on . I will replace it with a truth/dare that you have messaged me through PM, not through a REVIEW, but through PM. Sorry for the inconvenience. May the awesomeness of kitties and doggies rule your day~


End file.
